Warsaw Battles (WW3)
Overview The Warsaw battles were a series a battles taking place over 2 months in Kaliningrad and Poland. The start of the attacks was initiated by United States and Australian forces that has gathered in Warsaw and launched an attack on January 6, 2020. Polish forces did not take part in the attack, as the Polish military had been dissolved in the Global Collapse. This attack took place on the same day that Russia invaded Finland. The result of these battles was the formation of an Alliance against Russia and the declaration of war on Russia by the EU. Neither side came out victorious in this conflict. Timeline January 2020 * Jan. 1: The United States sets up a naval blockade around Poland and Denmark. * Jan. 3: American and Australian troops meet up in Warsaw and prepare an attack on Kaliningrad. * Jan. 6: The United States and Australia send a small invasion force into Kaliningrad and occupy the territory. Russia invades Finland. * Jan. 8: Russia bombs Warsaw military bases, weakening its enemies, and retaliates in Kaliningrad by sending a group of 100,000 troops to defeat America and Australia. * Jan. 11: The EU declares war on Russia. The invasion force in Kaliningrad is surrounded and captured. Russia begins planning an attack on Poland. * Jan. 14: Russian forces invade Poland and bomb Warsaw again. The EU tries to bomb Moscow and their planes are shot down over Lithuania. * Jan. 17: Russia uses its new aircraft to break the blockade in the Baltic Sea. Putin orders the capture of Warsaw. * Jan. 19: France and Germany declare war on Russia. Iran declares war on France and Germany. Russian troops encounter heavy resistance in Warsaw and the battle reaches a stalemate. * Jan. 20: Iranian forces arrive in Kaliningrad and prepare to help invade Poland. Iran and Russia declare war on Poland. * Jan. 22: Russia captures Copenhagen. Meanwhile, Russian forces are pushed back from Warsaw. * Jan. 23: Russia captures the city of Bialystok. * Jan. 24: Putin orders an attack on Lublin in an attempt to surround Warsaw. * Jan. 25: Russian ships bomb the port city of Gdańsk and capture it within a few hours. Warsaw is now facing Russian attack from 2 sides. * Jan. 28. Russia captures Lublin and fully occupies Denmark, defeating Germany. Another bombing run on Warsaw. * Jan. 30: Russia begins to attack Warsaw from 2 sides. * Jan. 31: English and EU troops enter Poland. February 2020 * Feb. 3: The First Battle of Warsaw begins with Russian forces at a disadvantage. * Feb. 7: Russia annexes Denmark. Meanwhile, Russian troops are expelled from Warsaw and Gdańsk, and American forces retake Lublin. * Feb. 12: Russia loses all control of Poland. No further conflict in Poland or Kaliningrad takes place. Russia shifts attention from Poland to Finland. * Feb. 24: Russia annexes Finland. * Feb. 25: Australia, The United States and England sign a temporary alliance treaty and become known as "The Alliance." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Poland Category:Scenario: World War III